Caperucita y su lobo feroz
by Karin Kuga
Summary: Una joven que quiere saber sobre el amor, va a visitar a su gran amiga que sabe sobre aquel significado, encontrandose accidentalmente con el temible, "lobo Feroz"


**Pues... Otro Shot! ShizNat! y pues se me vino a la mente porque...**

**...**

**No la verdad no hubo ningún motivo en especial, suceso interesante... Solo una imagen que vi en inter... Lo escribí cuando aun estaba en vacaciones y no estaba siendo torturada por tantas cosas...**

**Narrado por cualquier persona amante del yuri... Y los paréntesis, si son cosa mía..  
He exagerado con los insultos, pero quería darle otro toqué a la historia...**

**_No quiero que se vea ofensivo y desde ya lo aviso, que cuando vayan leyendo se ocupe un genero en masculino para el lobo, cada una sabemos la sorpresa que guarda...Y lo pongo por que a muchas no les gusta leer que sea un hombre, pero lo entenderán cuando lo vayan leyendo, todo tiene su por que.._.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Personajes de los cuentos y los personajes de anime... No son míos...**

**Aclarado ese... Indispensable punto...**

* * *

_Hace ya mucho tiempo vivía en una cabaña a mitad del bosque una joven mujer, muy hermosa, estaba en edad de casarse, pero como no conocía a ningún hombre que le atrajera sentimentalmente, no lo hacía y su madre le dijo que no era necesario que se casara, que aparecería la persona indicada para ella, la hermosa joven sabía que era verdad, no tenía que apresurar las cosas, aguardaba por su príncipe azul (aja si claro), aquel que le moviera el piso con tan solo una mirada, que la cargara demostrando lo fuerte que era, la persona que la hiciera sentir completa y no necesitara más que solo a esa persona, tal como le había sucedido a blanca nieves, despertada por un beso de su príncipe, o de la ingenua de Aurora, la muy inteligente se pincha el dedo y queda bajo un profundo sueño, y si no es por el príncipe que la despierta seguro el reino estaría debajo de algunos árboles de gran grosor, ya que se alimentaron de sus ciudadanos…Bueno ese no es el caso…_

-Shi-Chan….Shi-Chan!... ¿Dónde estás jovencita?

-¡Ara! Okaa-san, dime para que me necesitas con tanta urgencia

-Shi-Chan, hija…Necesito que hagas un viaje para llevarle un presente a Haruka-Chan

-Un presente Okaa-san? ¿Hay algo importante que deba saber?

-Haruka-Chan se va a casar, y como buenas vecinas (están a más de 10 km de distancia!) he de ofrecerle un presente agradable para ella y para su futuro esposo…

-Que agradable noticia Okaa-san…Estoy muy feliz por ella, encontró a su príncipe…

-Lo sé Shi-Chan, y sé que pronto encontraras al tuyo también…

-Y dime Okaa-san…Que es lo que quieres que le lleve?

-Necesito que le lleves esta hermosa tela que usara para su vestido de boda, es realmente hermosa y me ha parecido un bonito detalle…

-Sí, es realmente hermosa…Pero eso me quita al menos una semana de viaje Okaa-san…

-Lo sé Shi-Chan…Confió en que no te distraigas por nada porque en 1 mes se casa Haruka-chan…

-No la haré esperar más y salgo para su hogar ahora mismo…

-Toma Shi-chan…Una canasta con comida suficiente para 3 días, confió en tus habilidades para cazar hija…

-No te preocupes por mi madre…Estaré bien…

-Lo sé...

-Nos vemos dentro de poco Okaa-san…

-Adiós mi pequeña Shizuru…

_Y así la hermosa joven se coloca su capa roja, a donde quiera que fuera iba con ella, le combinan bastante bien con ese tono rojizo de sus ojo, que deslumbraban a cualquiera que la viera, era una joven única en su clase y todos deseaban que se fijaran en ellos y pues una que otra mujer...ejem… y Se lleva la canasta que preparó su madre, partió inmediatamente, pero a la joven se le ocurre una brillante idea…_

-Ara!, si atravieso el bosque tenebroso, llegaré más rápido y pasar tiempo con Haruka, quiero conocer a su futuro esposo, saber cómo la enamoro, quiero saber más sobre el amor…

_Y con ese pensamiento la joven mujer, inexperta en el arte de amar, se aventura por el bosque tenebroso, en donde las criaturas son salvajes, malvadas y siempre reina la oscuridad, por momentos del día se puede ver uno que otro claro, pero a eso ella no le importaba, entre más rápido llegara donde su amiga (¿?), sabría más sobre aquel sentimiento que la mayoría han dicho experimentar, hasta su madre…Aunque no terminó como quería porque el padre de Shizuru… Digamos, que fue a servir al rey en una batalla y en lugar de quedar bien parado como héroe que muere en batalla, terminó como borracho que pasaba por donde las mujeres más baratas se venden a cualquier viajero que requiera de sus servicios…El muy idiota no soporto ni una vez y con lo ebrio que estaba quedó tendido en la cama…Por eso para la madre de Shizuru, su padre murió hace ya bastante y por eso nunca lo conoció, sabrá ella que historia le tuvo que haber inventado, algo así como que unos forajidos se lo llevaron…O que le pasó una carreta encima…Cualquier cosa menos decirle que se había equivocado de hombre y que era un vil pelmazo…  
M__e salí de la historia… Sigamos a la mujer aventurera, que encontraría más de lo que esperaba en este viaje…_

-Ara! He caminado demasiado, creo que no importara si tomo un descanso…- se sienta en una roca, en uno de los pocos claros que hay (ya puse eso no?) en una desviación del camino…

-Oí! Quien anda por ahí?!- se escuchó decir a una voz ronca y profunda…

-Ara!, quien quiere saber? -pregunta con gran curiosidad la castaña…

-El lobo feroz- Que de feroz no se le veía nada…

-Mou…El lobo feroz? Y que piensa hacerme?- No, no tiene el típico asentó pícaro de ella..

-Te comeré, porque tengo hambre y…...

-Y?- Pregunta algo consternada por tener al lobo tan cerca de ella…

-Y …que es ese olor?...

-Cuál?, este….O este….O este?- Pregunta mientras sacaba su comida de la canasta con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz

-…no…Algo más….

-Solo me queda la mayonesa….Espera no se supone que los lobos no hablan?-(Es mi cuento, yo digo que si hablan)….

-Mayo-Mayonesa? Qué es?

-Es….un aderezo…

-Aderezo?

-Una mezcla de…Huevo, aceite de oliva, limón, sal y algo de mostaza…

-Con todo eso se hace la mayonesa?

-Sí, nunca probaste una antes?

-No, es la primera vez que veo una cosa tan rara, bueno no es que haya salido mucho al mundo exterior, esta es la primera vez que salgo a cazar sola…

-Ara! Entonces…Te daré mayonesa sí, me ayudas a llegar lo antes posible a un sitio…

-Puedo probarla? – Al instante que el lobo probó esa delicia, no quería parar de probarla…-Mas, quiero más!- Decía como un pequeño cachorro…

-Mou…Que adorable eres…

-Oí! No soy adorable! Soy toda una fiera y…Soy salvaje, malvado y…puedo comerte cuando quiera…

-Fu fu fu, si haces eso…No habrá nadie que te haga mayonesa…

-OI! NO!

-Entonces, me ayudas a llegar al lugar que te diga?

-…Etto…Bien…Solo déjame probar más…

_Así el despistado lobo empezaba una larga travesía, en el que jamás se le podría haber cruzado por la mente el hecho de…Bueno, el lobito sintió o mejor dicho olio algo distinto en esta persona, diferente a las veces que salió son su padre a cazar, siempre había algún idiota que se aventuraba en el bosque solo y borracho, lo cuales eran presa fácil. Pero esta joven, emitía algo diferente, no solo el olor, si no…Seguridad, amabilidad, podía confiar en ella…Pero no se quería fiar de algo así, para el lobo no era normal que una criatura así fuera tan…Majestuosa, porque lo considero por un momento, claro hasta que sintió el olor a mayonesa, vería que podía aprender de semejante ser desconocido…El camino más corto?, serviría para su objetivo el más largo, ya sabía a donde se encontraba el lugar y empezó con su guía, a donde la ingenua se dirigía , así lo creyó…_

\- Y dígame señor, lobo feroz…Que hace para pasar el día?

-Bueno…Aterrorizo a las personas que se atreven a pasar por aquí, duermo, juego con las ramas quebradas, duermo, como, duermo, me baño en algún charco, después una merecida siesta, salgo a cazar uno que otro animal, y termino mi día durmiendo…

-Vaya, que vida más…Agitada la que posee mi querido amigo…

-Oí!, lo sé a veces no logro dormir las 5 veces al día que necesito…

-Fu fu, eres realmente adorable pequeño lobo feroz…

-Oí! Ya te dije que no soy adorable soy una criatura malvada y despiadada…-Con un sonrojo en su rostro, por que no podía creer que la tratara de esa forma, debía temerle…

-Si ya te escuche…Pero con esa carita quieres que te crea?

-…Pues…Etto…Mentiras!...Yo no estoy roja…

-No, solo tienes un lindo color carmín en tu rostro…

-OI!...Emm...Etto…Como es que te llamas?

-Shizuru…Fujino Shizuru. Mí querido lobito…

-Bien entonces…Shizuru…Puedes dejar de llamarme lobito y puedes decirme Natsuki…

-Ara! No sabía que tenían nombre…

-Por supuesto que tenemos nombre! Como se supone que nos teman si no tenemos uno, como nos identifican luego?

-Ara! No sé nada de eso, no podría imaginarme que un lobo tuviera nombre

-En serio?! Y el lobo Rómulo? (se supone que el de los 3 cerditos, aunque haré una variación mas adelante) O Kiara uno de los primero lobos salvajes que acompañan a humanos (lo leí por ahí, o creo que ya desvarió), que tal de Balto el que ayudo a transportar medicinas?

-No, ninguno me suena….

-Ah! pero qué? – decía con una cara de incredulidad…

-Fu fu fu, mejor busquemos a donde dormir, ya está anocheciendo, hay que descansar y alimentarnos…

-Comeré mas mayonesa?

-Si, aún queda…Pero ve a traer algo de leña para poder calentarnos durante la noche…

-Oí!, enseguida voy!

_El lobo Natsuki cumple a cabalidad las indicaciones de Caperucita Shizuru, la noche resulto ser más helada de lo normal y como el lobo no necesitaba gran cosa para calentarse, empezó a dormir cómodamente, mientras que Shizuru se congelaba...a la cual le asaltó una idea brillante, se justificó con que tenía que sobrevivir la noche y como el lobo estaba más dormido que una roca, se levantó y suavemente…Sacó su navaja con la que cazaba y…._

_No, no lo mató…quien la iba a guiar lo más "rápido" posible al hogar de su "amiga", solo quería quitarle algo de pelo para poder usarlo ella (aja, igual que Bob y patricio le quitan el pelo a arenita…Pobre), pero se percató de lo interesante de su pelaje, por la parte de su cara era de un color negro intenso, llegando a azul, y más abajo poseía un tono gris… No se atrevía a quitárselo, lo veía dormir plácidamente, como su respiración subía y bajaba apaciblemente, nunca le tuvo miedo, y decidió acurrucarse con él para poder calentarse, rápidamente quedó dormida._

_Llegada la mañana siguiente amanecieron abrazados, el lobo se despertó antes y pudo ver la pasividad de aquella mujer que aun dormía, no se atrevía a despertarla, solo se quedó observándola, que peculiar mujer se dijo, es extraña, algo en el interior de aquel lobo se removió y le dio por acariciar el rostro de caperucita, al instante sintió algo cálido dentro de él, pero cómo? Nunca antes sintió algo así, era algo imposible de imaginar…Sin apartar su pata de ella, colocó su rostro frente al de ella, momento justo para que Shizuru abriera los ojos…Percatándose de la cercanía del lobo y sus…Ojos…Esos ojos color esmeralda…Rápidamente se sonrojo y el lobo se separó al instante de ella…_

-Etto…Yo… Te vi dormir plácidamente, y si no avanzamos no llegaremos…

-Ara!...Si…Bueno, solo comemos algo rápido y procedemos con nuestro viaje…-Decía Shizuru, que aún conservaba ese tono rojizo, por un momento no vio al lobo como tal, le pareció…hermoso…

-Eh!...Si...Si…iré por….Ya regreso…

-De…acuerdo te…espero- dijo al lobo que corría desenfrenado a algún lugar en el bosque…

_Shizuru podía sentir como aún le latía el corazón, una sensación cálida le recorría el cuerpo, sus mejillas en ese tono, ver como corría el lobo hizo que sintiera miedo y una punzada le atacó el corazón. Que pasaba si no regresaba más? Se quedaría sola y tendría que continuar su viaje así, con la posibilidad de que algún otro animal más feroz la atacara, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería creer que regresaría, por qué? Si solo la estaba guiando, pero realmente quería verlo de nuevo…_

-Es una estupidez, seguro se me pasa…-se decía en un inútil intento de olvidar lo que acaba de suceder…

_En otra parte un confundido lobo le daba vueltas al asunto, bueno daba círculos en el mismo lugar así que no cuenta como gran pensamiento filosófico, solo seguía sus instintos y ya, aquel momento no pudo evitarlo, solo pasó…_

-Cómo es que…Se supone que solo sentiré esto cuando…-Terminó más que sorprendido por lo que se le cruzo por la cabeza…-Pero no, ella es mujer y…yo soy un peludo animal…apenas la conozco y no compartimos más cosas en común…Pero está claro…Lo que acaba de pasar…Sera mejor que vuelva, no quiero que piense que la dejé sola en este bosque…

_Sin darle más vueltas al asunto regreso corriendo, pero antes de llegar se le paso algo por la mente, no quería apresurar las cosas, seguiría llevando a aquella mujer por el camino más largo…Pero le demostraría lo que es capaz de hacer…Le preguntaría un par de cosas, no sé,algo se le tenía que ocurrir en el camino para así dar paso a su brillante idea_

-Oí! Ya regrese, perdón por tardar…

-Ara! No te preocupes…Yo estaba algo ensimismada en mis pensamientos…

-Entonces….Seguimos?…

-…Si, sigamos…

-Así que…Shizuru…Dime algo…He escuchado mucho sobre el amor…Y como soy lobo no sé qué es eso…

-Ara! Bueno, no sé mucho la verdad, voy al lugar que te mencione antes, porque quiero descubrirlo…

-Piensas descubrir cómo se siente el amor?

-Quiero saber qué es lo que te provoca…Como te hace sentir, que te hace hacer…No sé cualquier cosa que me ayude a entender, cuando puedo estar enamorada…

-…Y….Como…Quieres que sea esa persona?

-….Yo…No lo sé, ya han habido varios hombres interesados en mí, pero a ninguno le he prestado el mínimo de atención, yo espero que sea un príncipe azul, aquel que me mueva el piso con tan solo mirarlo, que demostrara lo fuerte que es, alguien que me haga sentir completa sin necesidad de tocarme, solo con su mirada o con sus palabras, actos, no sé, alguien así…

-…Ah…Etto…Eso complica un poco mi plan…Es decir…Creo que puedes encontrarlo, te deseo suerte…Puede que esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas…

-Yo también espero que sea pronto…

_A el lobo le pasaban una y otra vez esas palabras…pero que hacer? Como podía hacer que esa mujer se fijara en un animal como lo es él, tenía que conquistarla eso es seguro…Así que empezó a llevar a cabo ciertos actos, en los que él creía que serían de ayuda, para demostrar que él era todo lo que ella describió…Hizo un hoyo en el piso y arrancó pedazos completos de tierra *que le mueva el piso* pensó…Mirándola con sus ojos esmeraldas, esperaba haber comprendido bien el mensaje…Shizuru solo se rió, pensó que era una necesidad de lobo…  
Como demostrarle lo fuerte que soy?...Seguía pensando en ello…La verdad era muy fuerte, pero con lo de moverle el piso no había conseguido lo que quería, solo se rió y él quería que lo viera con admiración que llevaran a un inicio de amor_…

-Ara! Que cansada estoy, hemos caminado por mucho tiempo- Listo, se le ocurrió una idea…

-Oí! Si estás cansada, puedes subirte a mi espalda y yo te cargo, así llegaremos antes- mentiras!

-No lo sé Natsuki, creo que mejor descansemos…

-Tonterías…Ven, solo…Déjame ayudarte…Acomódate como puedas…Lista?

-Ugh!, si…

-Bien entonces sostente bien

_Natsuki empezó a trotar, no quería apresurar su llegada. En lo que Shizuru disfrutaba del viaje, recostada sobre la espalda del lobo, se sentía… feliz(¿?), porque podía sentirse más cerca de su lobito_

-Ara, que pensamientos son estos…fu fu fu...

_Decía en un tono inaudible, no quería que el lobo se asustara por cualquier cosa que Shizuru pudierá hacer ( y sabemos que no solo es capaz, sino que lo lleva acabo…)…Seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, lo apacible que se sentía sobre el lobo y la gracia que le hizo el hoyo hecho por éste, como se le ocurrió algo así, le pareció completamente adorable como la miró, parecía que quería decirle algo con eso, y se sintió realmente bien, le parecía bastante agradable este hecho…_

-Que habrán sentido las princesas al encontrar a su príncipe azul?-preguntaba más para sí misma que otra cosa…Pero esto si no lo pasó desapercibido para el lobo ...

-Sí, que habrán sentido?-

_Hacia el mediodía, ya se había cansado y decidieron almorzar algo rápido…Shizuru no decía nada, solo estaba sentada ahí, sin ver al lobo…Mientras que él seguía planeando su siguiente estrategia…pensó que podría despertarla con un beso, bueno ya lo hicieron casi todos los príncipes y creyó que ya estaba muy repetido, además…No tenía labios para besar…Una canción? Como todo buen trovador?, descartando su mala rima y el hecho que no podía cantar…Podía funcionar…un Haiku? Había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero ni idea de cómo se hacían…Marcar territorio? No, eso definitivamente no, lo consideraría de por mas ofensivos…Pero que le ofrecía? No tenía nada para darle y no era muy romántico que digamos…_

_Terminados de almorzar, volvió a ayudar a su caperucita a subir a su espalda y empezó a andar, con la duda en la mente…Que hacer?, ella le provocaba que se preocupara por cualquier cosa que hiciera, pensaba que podría ofenderla o que no le agradara, en realidad era ella, se sentía ansioso por complacerla y quería demostrárselo, un calor le atravesó el cuerpo y una carga eléctrica la espalda, se sentía bien con ella…Siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, sobre lo poco temible que es famoso bosque tenebroso, bueno con un lobo para menos, de los viajes a través de ese bosque hechos por el lobo y su padre para conocer mejor el territorio, de vez en cuando Shizuru buscaba hacer sonrojar al lobo, era un buen pasatiempo, muy divertido y aun que al lobo le molestara, se sentía bien por saber que le estaba regalando gratas sonrisas, que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas, más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caerse, pero como no podía dejar ver que era débil, seguía trotando…_

-Eres una buena compañera de viajes…

-Ara! Es una declaración muy linda de tu parte

-Oí!...Si, etto…Bueno…

-Fu fu fu, bueno mi Natsuki, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, ya te ves cansado…

-Etto...Yo puedo seguir…Espera que?-Le dijo suyo?

-Ara! Dime?

-Ah….No…Nada…Si será mejor que descanse un rato, ahí hay un buen lugar-

-Sí, me parece que está bien, haré algo para la cena, aún tengo algo de mayonesa…

-Yumm! Yo iré por algo de leña, ya regreso…

_El lobo precipitándose a conseguir la leña no se dio cuenta de un enorme hoyo y quedó su pata atrapada…Que hizo salir a la fuerza, dañándosela aún más. Para cuando regresó, Shizuru se percató de esto, preguntándole totalmente preocupada, le ofreció vendarle la pata y que debería viajar lento para no hacerlo pasar por malos ratos…El pobre lobo veía como le vendaba la pata y algo decaído por no poder ayudarla más, pasaron a cenar y el lobo no dejaba de observarla, cualquier cosa que hacía, lo realizaba con gracia que terminó por hipnotizarlo, o idiotizarlo?, verdaderamente era fascinante. Se quedó pensando en lo acontecido y notando el creciente fario, le ofreció a Shizuru dormirse cerca de éste, además así podría vigilar más la pata lastimada. Shizuru, alegremente, aceptó la propuesta del lobo y procedió a descansar, sentía pesados su ojos por el viaje, pero se sentía en calma por el lobo, sabía que la protegería y no tenía miedo de estar en aquel bosque, aunque el lobo estuviera lastimado. _

_Lo horrible que sintió al ver como caminaba, realmente se sintió horrorizada al pensar que su lobito hubiera resultado herido, una enorme preocupación nacía de su pecho, no hizo más que ofrecerse para curarlo, quería que estuviera bien, no por el hecho de que la cuidara, si no que realmente se preocupaba por él…Le importaba…Aunque no sabía por qué…no importaba ya que tanto se tardará en llegar a casa de Haruka…Solo quería verlo en buen estado, ya no le importaba saber algo del amor, si no que buscaba experimentarlo…Y quizás eso era lo que sentía, como hacía que el lobo se sonrojara y la hacía reír sin mucho esfuerzo, su calmada respiración…No sabía cómo era el amor y menos si eso que empezaba a sentir lo era…Pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto…_

_Cuando se despertó, notó que le hacía falta su peludo acompañante…Pero a cambio de ese calor se encontró con algo que la hizo sentir increíblemente feliz y sonrojarse…_

-Ara! Natsuki! Qué lindo te ves con esa flor- había ido a conseguir una hermosa flor blanca por dentro y roja por fuera, que llevaba en su hocico y él se encontraba observándola, moviendo su cola…

-Te…Gusta?...La conseguí para ti…Etto…Creí que sería un bonito detalle por ayudarme ayer y…Porque el color rojo me recodó a ti…-Estaba increíblemente rojo de lo nervioso que se encontraba, podía sentir el calor subir hacia su rostro…

-Mou, eres realmente lindo…Te lo agradezco mi Natsuki- Entonces no estaba mal de la cabeza y si le había dicho suyo…

-Etto…no hay de que...

Shizuru se acercó a acariciar al lobo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos se perdió en ellos, denotaban cansancio, tristeza...algo le pasó, por eso era tan solitario. Pero siempre esperaba encontrar algo o alguien, aunque no sabría decir por qué se sintió así, de la nada lo abrazó por el cuello…Como pudo el lobo levanto su pata lastimada y se la pasó por el cuerpo, se sentía bien, el abrazo de aquella joven se sentía bien, sentía como el calor de su cuerpo era transportado al suyo, lo que creyeron fue un corto tiempo se convirtieron en minutos, del que pasaron varios, no les importaban más, que ellos dos, en aquel horrible bosque…

_Pero como tenían que seguir adelante, como pudieron se separaron, pero algo en sus miradas era diferente, el brillo de los ojos de Shizuru, la suave mirada de Natsuki…Emprendieron nuevamente camino y Natsuki se recriminaba por no poder llevar encima a Shizuru. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de su tan amiga Haruka y Natsuki lo sabía, solo les tomaría día y medio, así que decidió decirle la verdad a Shizuru cuando anocheciera, no quería que se alejara, sus sentimientos se despertaban, por fin sintió algo por alguien…_

_Aquí aparece el ultimo requerimiento que necesitaba Shizuru para encontrar a su príncipe azul, iba pensando en el camino como pudo haber sucedido tal cosa, nadie logro cumplir dos de los tres y que la hiciera sentir mucho más este lobo, era demasiado para ella, pero cada vez se convencía más, tenía que hablar con él, tenía que estar cerca de él, quería curar cualquier herida que le provocaron…Solo quería que fuera él, aunque no montara a un hermoso corcel, o se vistiera como un princeso (Iggh no pude evitar imaginarme a los princesos) si lo que sentía era real, y lo era, no le importaba el físico…Por favor no le importaba si debía vivir en el bosque con él, realmente no importaba…También con ese pensamiento decidió que tenía que decirle a Natsuki como se sentía, tal vez la dejaría quedarse junto a él, haría lo que quisiera…Solo porque la aceptara…_

-Oí! Shizuru que vas pensando?

-Ara?...No es nada…Como sigues?

-Yo bien, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco- bueno quería que estuviera segura que era fuerte

-Fu fu fu, lo sé…Dime Natsuki, me imagino que no has vivido una vida fácil, por ser lobo y hablas…

-…..Si…No ha sido fácil…-No quería tocar el tema en ese momento

-Entonces?...

-Nada…Aprendí a cuidarme solo…Después de que todo mi clan muriera…

-Ara!...Yo no quería…

-No te preocupes…Esta bien…

-Pensé que era tu primera vez cazando…

-….Lo era…Me siento así cada vez que cazo, pensar que tengo a mi padre conmigo…

-Etto…Yo en serio no quería, mejor no digo nada…

-Ara!-mal acento de parte del lobo- No te preocupes por eso, mejor dime si sabes nadar?

-Nadar? Si, si puedo….Natsuki!- De inmediato el lobo, como pudo levantó a Shizuru en un movimiento rápido para llevarla al río y sumergirse en un necesario baño.

-Oí! Ya me hacía falta un baño, las lamidas* no cuentan…(*de lamer)

-Ara! Natsuki!...Estoy toda empapada…Ven aquí lobo travieso!

-Si logras atraparme Shizuru!...-Le aventaba agua para que se alejara de él…- No! basta no me hagas cosquillas!

-Te lo buscaste! Mira lo empapada que estoy!

-Hahaha! Qué? Pensabas que te iba a dejar solo ver? A los lobos nos gusta jugar en el agua y solos no parece buena idea…

-Fu fu fu….Bueno entonces…Muere de cosquillas lobo travieso!

-No!...HAHAHAHA!..Shi….Zuru!...PARA! ….HAHAHAHA! POR FAVOR!- se le derramaban las lágrimas de tanto reírse, ya no podía con el dolor de estómago-

-Fu fu fu, bien no quiero matar a mi lobito…

\- agh….agh…aghh… no puedo…respirar….agh…Por qué?..- Respiraba entrecortadamente y Shizuru, que se encontraba sobre él sentía como subía y bajaba su cuerpo precipitadamente, el lobo apenas tenía uno de sus ojos abiertos y podía ver a la castaña feliz de su azaña de vencer al temible lobo feroz, al cual también sonrió, abriendo el otro ojo y viéndola fijamente.

Shizuru se acercó más al lobo, con la mirada fija, se perdió de nuevo en sus ojos, pero esta vez observó que se encontraba feliz y que…Bueno no voy arruinar lo que pasara en la noche…El lobo la contemplo y la abrazó, Shizuru correspondió a ese extraño abrazo, en otro esfuerzo el lobo la sacó del río y se quedaron cerca, junto a un árbol para que el sol pudiera secarlos (otro de los pocos claros).

-Estas toda mojada, no debí meterte así al agua, esto nos retrasara…

-No, fue divertido, tampoco creo que retrasarnos sea algo malo…

-Oí! Así no llegaras antes y no sabrás que se siente el amor…

-No sé, tal vez, ya lo sé…

-Oí! Y como lo sabes?

-Se siente, es algo que no se puede explicar…Así que tampoco creo que Haruka pueda hacerlo, solo iré a dejarle el presente de mi Okaa-san y la felicitaré por haber encontrado a alguien que la ame…

-Bien…Pero sería bueno que siguiéramos, aún nos falta, si quieres regresar…Etto…pensé que sería buena idea…Que te acompañara en tu regreso…Si me lo permites…

-Ara! Gracias mi Natsuki…Acepto con gusto…

_Siguieron con su viaje, hablando de cualquier cosa, no importaba que hablaran, sentían amena la conversación, el lobo conoció mas sobre Shizuru y se acercaba la hora de decirle la verdad a ésta, le parecía interesante como vivían fuera del bosque, que existían princesas que eran rescatadas por esos princesos, y según ellas terminaban felices para siempre, todo le parecía de otro mundo, pero no importaba, solo veía a Shizuru, como a alguien venido de otro mundo y que le hiciera sentirse así, si, un nuevo sentimiento se desarrollaba entre esos dos._

_Caída la noche,Natsuki se preparaba mentalmente de como iniciar su relato, no sabía por dónde comenzar, no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría la castaña, le aterrorizaba que desarrollara odio hacia lo que era…Pero debía de arriesgarse, eso le parecía lo correcto, seguirle mintiendo estaba mal…_

-Shi…zuru…Etto, hay algo que quiero decirte

-Ara! Yo también Natsuki…

-Sí, pero…Es algo largo así que no sé si quieras empezar o…mejor lo hago yo…

-Fu fu fu, adelante, no hay prisa Natsuki…

-Bien…Entonces…Etto, veras… Es cierto que no todos los lobos hablan y eso tiene una razón de ser…Yo vengo del clan Kuga, sé que no sabes quienes somos porque apenas sabes que es un lobo….Etto es decir…Es que…La cosa es que ya hace un siglo una malvada bruja lanzo un hechizo contra nuestro clan, según me contaba mi padre éramos cazadores de brujas y por eso tenemos una habilidad superior a los demás lobos…Bueno la cosa es que la bruja con pelos disparejos Tomoe aún sigue viva, porque los pocos que quedamos, aún no regresamos a nuestra verdadera forma, que sería… ser humanos y pues etto…Como me contaste que…Etto en los cuentos y todas esas cosas aparece el príncipe azul a rescatar a su princesa con un beso…Etto…Emm es algo igual…con este conjuro, con la variación de que es el beso del verdadero amor…Y pues…Etto…Real…Realmente me gustas Shizuru…Lo supe el primer día de viaje…Emm…Así que no sé…Si te aterroriza que sea un humano…

-Ara! Ara! Pero que sorpresa más…Distinta…Imaginarte en el cuerpo de un humano…

-Ah!…Si, eso…

-Que tengo que hacer Natsuki? Solo besarte? Fu fu fu…

-Etto…Ahmm…Si pero…Si realmente me quieres y pues…Hay otra cosa…-Decía un nervioso lobo.

-Fu fu fu, eso es lo que te quería decir Natsuki, yo me empecé a sentir atraída por ti, lo cual es raro porque pensé que eras un lobo y ahora sales con que eres humano…Eso me alivia más…

-Sí, pero no es eso lo que…

_Pues, no logró decirle lo más importante porque Shizuru lo besó en ese momento, con miedo al principio, aun le era difícil imaginar que besaba a un lobo, pero se daría cuenta que debió dejar a Natsuki terminar su explicación…Aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía como se transformaba aquel lobo que la acompañaba, pero tenía una forma distinta a la que se pudo haber imaginado, su piel era mucho más suave que la de un hombre, no es que haya estado con alguno, pero a simple vista se notaba la textura que llegaban a tener, lo había visto el par de veces que visitaba a su amigo Yamada en el pueblo, un hombre alto y fornido, con piel rugosa y manos grandes. Ajam a seguir con el beso, siguió sintiendo como se transformaba y resultó ser más bajo que ella, unos cuantos centímetros, pero ya le fue demasiado raro sentir curvas en el cuerpo, lo cual sabía que los hombres eran planos, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la boca del lobo se transformaron en suaves labios y eso era lo que había dejado atrapada a Shizuru, no se podía apartar de ellos aunque quisiera, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía miles de cosas en ese simple beso, que confirmaba que se complementaban, si no el hechizo jamás se hubiera roto…Eso era bueno, ya encontró a su príncipe azul. Comenzó a sonreír en el beso ante esta idea, suavizándolo para terminarlo con cortos besos. Mientras Natsuki aún estaba nerviosa del último detalle, ese que podría separar a su amor, según ella, por ser diferente…Terminado el beso y con lentitud, Shizuru empezó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con otra sorpresa…Una sonrojada Natsuki la veía con inseguridad, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella mirada de asombro, a la verdadera forma que tenía…_

-ARA! Natsuki! Y ….Esto?, realmente no esperaba que mi príncipe azul, fuera realmente…

-Una princesa?

-Aja…

-Shizuru, sé que no soy lo que esperabas, pero así soy, traté de disimular ser una loba porque así es más fácil que todos me teman. Pero nunca me tuviste miedo, aunque lo intenté al principio y no quería creer que fuera otra mujer la que rompería este maldito hechizo, pero después supe que eras la indicada y aún sigo creyéndolo, no hay nadie que lograra despertar en mi este sentimiento que tu lograste hacer crecer. Siempre creí que sería una loba solitaria y terminaría así…Te Quiero Shizuru…

-…

-Etto?…

-Na-Tsu-Ki…De los pretendientes que tuve alguna vez…Nadie me hizo sentir como tú lo hiciste en estos pocos días…No me importa realmente, si eres MI Princesa azul, yo te acepto así, estoy segura de lo que siento. Es solo que me asombra tenerte así…Sin nada puesto

-OI! OI!...Es que nunca tuve nada para usar, bueno era loba así que…Etto…- Mas roja no podría estar la ex-loba que se le notaba hasta el cuello…

-Fu fu fu, ya mi pequeña Natsuki, ten ponte esto, te cubrirá hasta que lleguemos mañana a casa de Haruka, que podrá darte más ropa…-Le entregaba su capa roja, Ahora quien es caperucita?, como da vueltas la vida, la loba transformada en caperucita y caperucita con una mirada de loba lujuriosa, sorpresas que se dan en la vida…

Ya era momento de dormir y Shizuru no sabía cómo dormir abrazada con Natsuki, si apenas le cubría la capa en donde era necesario, pero como la ex-loba ya se habría dormido abrazada a su amada castaña, a Shizuru no le quedó de otra que intentar dormir, frustrada por no poder meterle mano en ese momento, pero sabiendo que podría hacerlo más adelante, encontró a la persona que era para ella, no fue como en los demás cuentos, pero si hubo beso y con eso le bastaba, por ahora…

_A Natsuki se le era difícil acostumbrarse el caminar en dos, le parecía que iban más lento y solo esperaba que otro lobo no se atreviera a aparecerse, no podría defender a Shizuru con esos blandos brazos, aun que podía intentarlo…No, mejor no, tendría que pensar más como los cazadores que eran en su familia y vengarse de esa bruja, pero eso ya será para otra ocasión…U otro cuento porque eso ya es salirse demasiado de la historia, como que si no lo he hecho ya. Como no podría faltar la parte inoportuna y el pensamiento hecho realidad de Natsuki, se le aparece como por arte de magia otro lobo_

-Oí! Nao! Vete de aquí

-Yo que?, de repente aparecí aquí, trataba de derribar la casa de esos 3 cerditos, esta vez intentaría lanzarles una enorme roca con una catapulta, esa casa no se salva…Y después aparecí aquí como si nada…

_Bueno tenía que meter a otro lobo y el más cercano era el cuento de los 3 cerditos, fue el primero que se me ocurrió…Así que sigan con el cuento!_

-Qué te pasa? Yo no pertenezco aquí! Regrésame! Voy a comerme a esos cerdos desgraciados!

_Sigue con el cuento Nao o la que será comida aquí serás tú!_

-Ya! Qué carácter el tuyo…Que se supone que debo decir?

_La frase que le correspondería a Natsuki, pero como ves, se convirtió en humano y ya no puede_…

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar…Como rayos lo hizo? Mira que dejarme atrapada a mí en esta forma, no te hice nada…

_Después te regreso a como eras…Ahora, quieres seguir? O te dejo así para siempre?_

-Agh! Bien!...Emmm…Ah sí, soy el lobo feroz, hacia donde se dirigen?

-Que te importa Nao!

-Qué te pasa Kuga! Yo solo sigo lo que dice este loco guion!

-Oí! Bien!...Vamos a la casa de Haruka

-Se dirigen hacia…Donde?...No era la casa de la abuela de caperucita roja? Pero bien por ti Kuga tú eres caperucita! Jajajajaja!

-Cállate Nao!

-Jajajaja! Es que…jajaja!...bien ya…Jajajaja!...Que ridícula te ves Kuga!...Bueno ya!...Ejem…Yo sé un camino más corto para…Jaja…llegar a su destino…

-No gracias, no estoy perdida…

-Fu fu fu…

-Ahora tu Shizuru?

-Es que te ves graciosa Nat…Todo esto es de lo mas loco…

-OI!...Bueno ya!, nos vamos ya y yo sé cómo llegar Nao!

-jajaja! Como quieras Kuga, yo ya cumplí con esta parte del guion…JAJAJAJA!

_Vaya, Natsuki no lleva una buena cara, ojala no me la encuentre por ahí porque seguro salgo lastimada, como sea. Se dirigen a la casa de Haruka para entregarle el presente y que Nat se logre poner algo de ropa, pero aún me falta el cazador…_

-Oigan ustedes dos!

-Ahora qué?

-No han visto a un lobo feroz por aquí?

-Si…De hecho, nos lo acabamos de topar en el bosque!

-Entonces, no teman bellas damas, yo las protegeré de ese ser despreciable…

-Vete a cazarlo o que sé yo, pero podemos cuidarnos solas

-Creo que debería escoltarlas hasta su destino

-A pero no jodas! Que estamos bien te digo! Vete a cazar al lobo de una vez Takeda!

-Qué mala eres Kuga!

-Fu fu fu, seria mejor que le hagas caso a MI Natsuki,Takeda-san, por tu bien- Shizuru le lanza una de esas miradas fulminadoras para que se aleje de Su Natsuki…Se dio cuenta de cómo Takeda miraba el cuerpo de su amada ex-loba….

-Ah!...Etto…Bien…Creo que…Tengo a un lobo que cazar…Adiós…

-Que persistencia de estos locos…

-Fu fu fu , Natsuki se ve tan linda cuando está enojada…

-Oí! Shizuru! Por qué metes tu mano ahí?!... AH! No! Aún tenemos que llegar a…AH! SHI-ZURU!

_Ejem, no creo que sea buen momento para esto, se supone que caperucita roja y el lobo feroz es un cuento infantil y que se pongan a hacer estas cosas en este momento, no está bien. Así que adelantare este momento y para ser breve. No pasó nada._

-Ara! Que aburrida saliste narradora, en el bosque nadie podía verme jugar con mi Natsuki…

-Eso fue algo inesperado, me salvaste…Te lo agradezco

_Pero Nat, no podré prolongar la Abstinencia de Shizuru, ahí tendrás que remediarlo sólita…Suertuda…Emm…Qué? Bueno sigamos…Llegaron a la casa de Haruka y de inmediato mando a cambiar a Natsuki, mientras que Shizuru mantenía una plática amigable con su amiga…_

-Cuéntame Haruka-Chan…Como conociste a tu príncipe?

-Durante un viaje que hice hace poco, nuestros ojos se encontraron y supe que…Era un mandilón, me pareció perfecto de esposo…Además me alaba cada que puede

-Ara! Y como se llama?

-Yukino…- Está claro que Haruka ya sabe que Yukino no es hombre...

-Y lo amas?

-Al inicio solo lo quería de esclavo, pero para serte sincera Fujino, terminé por tenerle gran cariño

-Ara! Haruka-chan enamorada, quien lo diría, ahora si lo he visto todo

-Y el tuyo Fujino?

-Por ahí, escondiéndose de que le meta mano…Ara! Pero no tengo prisa Haruka-chan…

_Y así siguieron hablando de nada en concreto, cuando Natsuki bajo a la sala en donde se encontraban aquellas dos súper amigas, se sentó a la par de Shizuru y se acostó sobre sus piernas como si fuera un pequeño cachorro, con lo cual Shizuru no pudo con tanta ternura y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza con cariño, ahí tenía a su príncipe azul, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose querer por, la que se consideraba la mujer con más suerte de todas, no solo porque se correspondían la una a la otra, y por el pequeño hecho que son mujeres, se consideraba con suerte porque se lograron encontrar y serian felices juntas. Después de tanto tiempo sola, Natsuki, por fin podría ser feliz, con aquella mujer que se encontró en el bosque con rumbo que conocía, sin un destino pensado para ellas, con un mutuo querer, insospechado, y con un futuro, juntas…_

-Ara! Yo también te quiero mi Natsuki- Le susurró en el oído a la mujer que yacía dormida en sus piernas y con Haruka buscando a su "prometido", después de que la loba feroz dijera entre sueños "Te Quiero mi Shizuru"- Siempre estaré contigo, me hiciste feliz y espero hacerte igual de feliz…Que nuestro amor sea eterno…-Besando su oreja y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas, porque sabían que este es el inicio de un gran querer y de una vida juntas, sin importar los demás…O las demás princesas de los cuentos que dicen acabar en un "Feliz Para Siempre", pero nunca se sabe más de eso…

_Y como no me gusta terminar con esa frase, acabaré con otra… "Tengo sueño"…._

_Ya en serio, los cuentos de hadas no existen, lo que sí existe es un amor que hace feliz a dos personas, no importando entre quienes sea, solo importa que sean felices juntas…Vale la pena luchar por un amor que te haga feliz…_

* * *

**Confesaré que es el one Shot mas largo que había logrado hacer, pero creo que ya hice uno mas largos...**

**Uno de mis favoritos...**

**Que estoy mal de la cabeza y seguro me golpeé por alguna parte de chiquita...**

**Cada que lo leo, no puedo evitar sonreír por que es un cuento infantil convertido en Shot ShizNat...Ademas como esta su estructura...**

**Que no tenia un titulo mas original...**

**Que había olvidado todo esto porque lo escribí hace muuuucho tiempo...**

**Que... Tuve que revisar todo de nuevo, la ortografía siempre es algo que vale la pena revisar...**

**Le hice cambios a la historia, pequeños, pero no alteré mas, porque... Así era como escribía por aquel entonces...**

**Y que... Me imaginé dedicando la flor... Pero eso es para después...**


End file.
